


Sick

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 25 “I’m sick” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



"I'm sick." Daisy stated as dropped down in chair next to where Robbie was sitting. He glanced up from the tablet he was holding - Mack had put him in charge of running diagnostics on the Zephyr post space mission - to give her a once over like he could outwardly discern if something was wrong with her, before looking back down at the device.

"With?"

"Not with, of." She ran her hands through her hair, and Robbie set down the tablet so he could face her fully, his knees bumping against hers. "Of DoppleCoulson and his gang of merry psychopaths." She let out a sigh, looking up at him, "Of the world trying to end itself every ten minutes."

"Sounds like you need a vacation." He whispered, reaching out and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She'd missed him, space was stressful and it was impossible not to think of what Fitz had done to her. Not to mention that it reminded her of Lincoln, but she guessed everything reminded her of him.

She pulled herself away from those thoughts, scooting forward to close the distance between them, "That sounds nice." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
